


Glass Splinters Lie So Deep In Your Mind

by crime_n_passion



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_n_passion/pseuds/crime_n_passion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vodka bottle incident. Except from the story with Simon, this incident really happened to John while filming the 'Arena' concert. I thought I'd add a slashy spin to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Splinters Lie So Deep In Your Mind

“What the bloody fuck do you mean you want to see other people??” John screamed and glared at Simon as he took another gulp of his Stoli vodka straight from the bottle.

“Look at you! You’re so fucking pissed out of your mind all the time, I’m sick of it! I want to see someone who wants to be with ME, and not his alcohol!” Simon shot back with a glare of his own.

“For your information, I could quit drinking any time I wanted to!” John said as he drunkenly stumbled closer to Simon.

“Right. Let’s see you put that bottle down then. Let’s see you go a month without a drink. You know you can’t do it, you’re so dependent on your beloved vodka, that you love it more than you love me!” Simon snarked.

“You’re a right bastard! Get the fuck out of my hotel room and go find yourself a new boyfriend then! Apparently I’m not good enough for your high standards! Simon Le Bon, the fucking crown royalty of England!” John screamed as he shoved Simon backwards towards the door.

“Fuck you!! John Taylor, the drunkard of Birmingham!! I deserve better than this!” Simon viciously fired back and then stormed out the door with a slam behind him.

The words stung John like 10,000 hornets. He didn’t think he had a drinking problem, in his mind he just liked to party. In a blind rage, he threw the entire bottle of Stoli against the wall with a raging scream of frustration. Vodka spilled all over the walls and broken glass shattered all over the floor. John was heartbroken that Simon had broken up with him and the angry words they exchanged. He paced the floor in distress, walking back and forth, not paying attention to anything else but his fight with Simon. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his foot, and he screamed in agony over the sensation. He looked down and blood was soaking through the carpet. He managed to stumble over to a chair to inspect his foot and flesh was hanging off with broken shards of glass embedded inside. John’s eyes went wide and he immediately went into shock at the sight. Hearing all of the screaming and commotion next door, a bodyguard knocked on John’s door to make sure he was okay. When there was no reply, he took out his spare key he had for every band member’s room and opened the door to check on John. John was sitting in the corner shaking and whimpering from the sight of his foot. The bodyguard rushed over to him immediately.

“JT what happened, man!?” He asked, but there was no answer from John. He ran to get a towel from the bathroom and immediately wrapped John’s foot in it as John screamed from the pain at the slightest touch of his foot. The bodyguard didn’t know what else to do, so he called Andy into the room since he was the closest band member to be staying near John’s room.

Andy rushed in and saw blood all over the place, “What the bloody hell! What happened!?” he said, wide eyed.

“He won’t answer me. I think he’s in shock. It’s really bad, man. His foot is completely sliced open,” the bodyguard told Andy.

“We need to call an ambulance!” Andy instinctively said as he rushed to the phone.

Finally John piped up, “NO! No ambulance and no hospitals!! I don’t need the tabloids to find out!!”

Andy knew John was going to require many stitches to fix his foot, but if he was too stubborn to go to the hospital, they had to call the only person they knew to help.

They called him the “Rock Doc”. They didn’t even know his real name. He was a shady doctor who practiced medicine discreetly for any celebrity who needed medical attention without the nosey press finding out. So Andy called him and he arrived at John’s room soon after. He inspected John’s foot and the wide open flesh all around it.

“He’s definitely going to need several stitches, and I’m gonna have to get this glass out,” the doctor informed them. He reached into his medical bag and grabbed his instrument to pull out the shards. “John, this is going to hurt a bit. You may want to grab onto a pillow or something,” he said matter of factly.

John fearfully nodded and Andy handed him one of the pillows from the bed. As the doctor removed each shard of glass, John screamed in excruciating pain.

Hearing all of the screaming down the hall made Simon curious as to what was going on. He walked down the hallway and noticed John’s door was wide open and there were several people inside. He rushed over to see what happened and heard John’s screaming and the doctor prodding inside his foot for glass. He noticed the broken bottle all over the floor and knowing John’s temper very well, he knew he had thrown it against the wall after their fight. He must have stepped on it, Simon figured.

“JOHNNY!! It’s okay! I’m here!!” Simon said as he rushed to John’s side for comfort.

John was still emotionally hurt from the fight they had earlier and didn’t want Simon anywhere near him during this horrific ordeal.

“GET HIM THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF HERE!!” John screamed to the bodyguard in a blind rage.

“John, no! It’s me! I’m here for you!” Simon pleaded. “Let me stay! You’re hurt badly!”

The bodyguard did as John told and ushered Simon out the door but not without resistance from Simon. He tried to fight the bigger man off, but he didn’t have a chance. The bodyguard shoved Simon out into the hallway and slammed John’s hotel room door in his face. Simon paced the hallway worriedly as he heard John continue to scream from inside his room. At that moment Simon regretted everything he had said, he felt guilt that this was all his fault. He wanted nothing more than to be by John’s side and was crushed that John didn’t want him in his time of need.

“Okay I think I got all of the glass out,” the doctor said. “I’m going to give you a couple shots of morphine so I can stitch you up.”

“God yes please!” John begged. He wanted anything to ease the pain.

“Um, wait. He’s been drinking all night, are you sure it’s okay to mix morphine with alcohol??” Andy said, worriedly.

“He’ll be fine. You’ll just have to keep an eye on him,” the shady doctor replied.

Andy knew the combination could be lethal, but he also knew John needed stitches badly and without a painkiller, he wouldn’t be able to take it.

The doctor reached into his medical bag and gave John a couple shots of morphine between his toes. In a matter of seconds, John was much calmer and the pain subsided. He was sweating badly and practically panting from all the pain he had endured.

After John’s foot was completely numb, the doctor started to stitch him up. John couldn’t watch the needle going through his foot so he looked away, but Andy watched intently to make sure the doctor didn’t fuck this up. He held John’s hand for comfort and John sat in the chair making whimpering noises.

In the hallway, Simon was practically having a panic attack not knowing of what was happening inside. He just wanted to know something, anything of what was going on. A few minutes later, Nick came down the hall, hearing all the noise and saw Simon in distress.

“Charley? What’s wrong?” he questioned with a worried look on his face.

“It’s John. He’s cut his foot badly and they’re in there working on him. We’d had a bloody row and now he doesn’t want me near him,” Simon worriedly told the keyboardist.

Nick’s eyes went wide at the news. He pounded on the door and the bodyguard answered it. After the bodyguard confirmed with John that it was okay to let Nick in, Nick rushed over to John’s side.

“Christ, John!” he said, looking at the doctor stitching his foot. “What happened?”

John wouldn’t answer. He just kept his eyes closed with his head leaned on the back of the chair and tried to get his mind off of what was happening to him at that moment.

“He won’t tell us,” Andy informed Nick. “But it was bad, mate. His foot was cut open wide. I don’t know if he’s going to be able to stand on it to play in Oakland.”

“Who cares about that!?” Nick replied. “I’m just glad he’s getting help. Simon is worried to death in the hallway! Why can’t he come in, John??”

John refused to answer. He could be stubborn at best and didn’t want the other band members to know of their break up.

Nick sighed and reluctantly returned to the hallway to Simon who was anxiously waiting outside. “He’s gonna be okay. The doctor is stitching him up right now. He’s just going to need rest and keep off that foot.” he informed him.

Simon was glad to hear the news about John even if it was secondhand. He felt instant relief that his John was in good hands. Little did he know the doctor had given him morphine on top of the mass amount of alcohol he had drank.

“What happened exactly?” Nick questioned Simon.

“Nothing….We just had a bad fight. A REALLY bad fight. John was pissed out of his mind and he must have thrown the bottle against the wall and stepped on the glass,” Simon sighed.

“Well he’s gonna have to stay off that foot. We’re gonna have to cancel the Oakland show and the filming,” Nick replied.

“Yeah of course. We can reschedule when he’s better. He comes first,” Simon agreed.

After finishing up with John’s foot, the doctor told him to stay off of it until the stitches came out. John sighed at the prospect of staying in bed for so long.

“Also make sure he sleeps on his stomach tonight,” the doctor said to Andy. “And don’t leave him alone.”

Andy was taken aback. He knew what the doctor was saying. There was a potential for overdose with all of the morphine and alcohol in his system.

“Yeah okay. I’ll stay with him,” Andy said worriedly. “Thanks for your help, Doc.”

The doctor wrapped John’s foot in a bandage and then left the room. He saw Simon and Nick in the hallway and Simon quickly rushed over to him.

“What’s going on?? How is he??” Simon questioned the doctor, frantically.

“He’s going to be fine. Andy is going to spend the night with him. I gave him about 40 stitches and gave him some morphine for the pain. He’ll sleep it off,” the doctor replied.

“YOU WHAT?? He’s been drinking all night!!” Simon panicked.

The doctor shrugged, “It had to be done. He couldn’t take stitches without a painkiller. Just keep an eye on him.”

The doctor left and Simon was now worried more than ever. He wanted so badly to see John, but he knew John didn’t want to see him. He leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor.

“I fucked up, Nick. And now John’s paying for it,” he said sadly. “Will you talk to him? He’ll listen to you. Please?”

Nick looked at Simon with worry, “I dunno, Charley. You know how stubborn John can be, but I’ll certainly try.”

Nick knocked softly on the door and the bodyguard let him back in. He saw that John was in bed by now and softly sleeping on his stomach.

“Charley is really worried about him. Do you think he can come in and see him now that John’s asleep?” Nick asked Andy.

“I don’t see why not. Johnny won’t know the difference. I’m afraid he’s out for the night,” Andy replied.

Nick went to the door and motioned for Simon to come in but put a finger to his lips to signal for Simon to be quiet because John was sleeping. Simon walked over to where John laid. He thought to himself that he looked like an angel sleeping so peacefully. He carefully swept John’s bangs out of his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“This is my fault,” Simon looked at Andy regretfully. “I said horrible things to him.”

“Nah, mate. Fights happen. It was just an accident, he’ll be okay,” Andy reassured him. “I’m gonna stay here and watch him tonight to make sure he’s okay. Why don’t you go get some sleep?”

“Not a bloody chance in hell! I’m staying here and watching him too,” Simon said stubbornly. “You don’t know how drunk he was, Andy!"

“Yeah I know. It’s a dangerous combination the doctor gave him, but it had to be done,” Andy sighed.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, Andy. I’ll watch him. He’s my boyfriend after all. It’s no use both of us staying here. You know I’ll take good care of him,” Simon offered.

“Okay, mate. If you’re sure,” Andy said as he went to leave. Then he stopped and turned back around to look at Simon. “Just be prepared for his wrath when he wakes up and sees you instead of me.” Andy grinned.

Simon sighed. He knew Andy was right. John didn’t want him near him, but he figured that was too damn bad. There’s no way he would leave John alone right now.

Nick and Andy left and Simon sat down on the other side of the bed. He propped himself up with pillows and then spied a book nearby that he had left in John’s room. He opened the book and read quietly while John softly snored next to him.

——————-

Around noon the next day, John’s eyes fluttered open. Simon immediately turned to look at him to make sure he was okay. John wasn’t pleased to see Simon laying next to him.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?” John said, now wide awake.

Simon huffed at John, “Well you’re welcome for staying awake all night and watch your drunken ass sleep it off! I hope you’re happy with yourself, now we’re gonna have to cancel shows and our video shoot!”

John just looked away from him. He knew he fucked up and this was going to majorly affect the band, but he was also furious with Simon for his harsh words.

“No one asked you to stay here with me anyway! If you want to date other people and apparently not have to babysit my so called alcoholic ass, then why did you even stay?” John spat.

“Contrary to popular belief, I actually care about you, John. I was worried sick about what happened and you shut me out! We can’t have a relationship like this, John. Not only do your little tantrums affect us, but now it’s affected the band in a huge way!” Simon angrily said.

Before John could answer, they heard a knock on the door. Since John’s foot was out of commission, Simon got up to answer it and found Andy on the other side. He offered him to come in and Andy sat in a nearby chair as Simon back down on the bed.

“I just got off the phone with the record company,” Andy said carefully. “They aren’t very pleased about what happened. Our insurance won’t cover it as an injury. They see it as self-inflicted.”

“WHAT? How on earth did I do this to myself?” John shot back.

“I know, I told them it was an accident, but they said it was your fault for breaking the glass in the first place,” Andy explained. “And I’m afraid I have some more bad news, mates. They won’t let us cancel the Oakland show since they spent all the money to film it.”

Simon’s eyes went grey with anger, “And how the fuck do they expect him to play?? In a bloody wheelchair??”

“They don’t care about him. They care about their money,” Andy sighed.

John groaned in frustration and Simon got up and paced the room and shouted, “I can’t believe this shit! With all of the hit records we’ve had and money we’ve made for them, they won’t let us cancel!? What are we supposed to do??”

“I have an idea,” Andy said. “We can call the doctor back and have him give John some morphine again. That should kill the pain for a bit anyway. No drinking though, Johnny! I mean it, mate!”

John sighed and knew it was the only option they had. The concert was tomorrow night and since the record label wouldn’t let them cancel, they had to do something. “Yeah okay. I’ll do it,” he relented.

Simon was livid. He had a right mind to call the label himself and tell them to fuck off. But he knew he couldn’t do that. They had the band by the balls.

“Well I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” Andy said regretfully. “How’s the foot today, Johnny?” he questioned.

“It’s very sore. Just thinking about running across a stage on it makes me want to leap out of my skin,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, man. I wish we had another option. You know the band isn’t making you do this. We all want what’s best for you,” Andy explained.

“I know it. Bloody record label. We’re just money makers to them,” John huffed angrily.

Simon’s patience was at an end. He slipped on his shoes and made for the door, “I can’t deal with this right now. I’m going for a walk.” He really needed to clear his mind and think about what this all meant for their relationship and for the band. He slipped out of the room and left John and Andy alone.

John rolled his eyes and looked at Andy, “He’s pissed at me because he thinks I did this to myself. Apparently he can’t fathom that it was an accident.”

Andy tried to sympathize with John, but he knew it was because he had had a fight with Simon and now he was just trying to downplay it, “Mate, you can’t let your drama with Charley get in the way of the band. Now I’m not saying you did it on purpose, but look at the mess this has caused.” Andy said carefully.

John sighed and looked at Andy, “I know. I’m sorry. I just love the bloody bastard and he really hurt me! He even wants to see other people now!”

“Well decide what you two are going to do, but we can’t have this happening, especially while we’re on tour,” Andy warned him. “Just give him some space and let him process what’s happened. I think he’ll come around.”

“Yeah okay,” John agreed. “I guess it’s business as usual then. Tomorrow night is gonna be a bitch.”

——————-

The next night the band was getting ready in their respective hotel rooms. Andy had called the Rock Doc in to give John the morphine he would need for him to be able to stand on his foot.

“I’m gonna give you three shots,” the doctor explained. “That should kill the pain for about 40 minutes.”

“But our show is two hours long??” John said, worriedly.

“Then we’ll just have to give you more in between songs when it wears off,” the doctor replied.

Right before the show, the doctor injected John with the morphine. John was definitely feeling no pain as he got up and walked around his room to get ready for the show. While he was changing his clothes, he yawned. The morphine was making him very sleepy all of a sudden. He decided just to lay down for 10 minutes and take a short nap.

The bodyguard came into the room 5 minutes later and noticed John sleeping. He woke him up by the shoulder and John’s eyes opened reluctantly, “They’re ready to head to the arena, JT. You ready?”

“So tired,” John groaned as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

“You can’t sleep right now, man. You have a show to do,” the bodyguard explained.

“Nooo…Let me sleep for a bit,” John whined. The morphine was kicking his ass.

The bodyguard didn’t know what to do so he called Simon into the room. 

Simon rolled his eyes, he was so frustrated at this point, “JOHN! Wake up! We have to get going!”

John refused to get out of bed so Simon did the only thing he knew to do. He called the doctor back to John’s room to see what options they had.

The doctor came back in and assessed the situation and only had one solution to the problem. 

“We can give him some pharmaceutical cocaine to wake him up,” the doctor said, matter of factly.

“WHAT??” Simon said, wide eyed. “Are you bloody mad???”

“It’s the only thing that’s gonna keep him awake. If you want your show to go on as planned, then you need to give him a pick me up,” he shrugged.

“You’re going to mix the morphine with cocaine??” Simon said, completely taken aback.

“You want him awake right?” the doctor replied with minor annoyance in his voice.

“Well yeah, but not at the risk of his life!” Simon said rationally.

John groaned and looked at the doctor, “I’ll do it. I have to wake up. I’m so tired,” he yawned.

“John, there’s no way I’m letting you do this! It’s insane!” Simon insisted.

“It’s the only way, Charley. Let the doctor do his job. He knows what he’s doing,” John replied.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine but I’m keeping an eye on you! This is madness.”

The doctor pulled out a vile of cocaine and spread it out in a line for John to snort. He gave John a straw and he snorted it up his nose as Simon watched, worriedly. Within minutes, John was wide awake and ready to go. Simon just shook his head and they both headed to the limo to go to the arena.

The show started and the band played as though there was nothing wrong. Simon kept a worried eye on John but saw him leaping and bounding across the stage as though his foot was just fine. He felt a small reassurance that the doctor was offstage just in case something had gone wrong.

After several songs, the pain started coming back into John’s foot. In order to keep the audience preoccupied, Andy went into a blazing guitar solo to appease the fans. Simon followed John offstage and John winced as he took off his shoe.

“Are you alright, Johnny?” Simon asked worriedly.

John huffed at Simon, “What do you care?? You broke up with me, remember?”

“Of course I care! Even though you can be a right bastard, I still care about you!” Simon shot back.

“Just go. Get out there. Your fans expect to see Simon Le Bon, the world’s greatest singer shaking his hips so they can throw their panties at you!” John said, dripping with sarcasm.

Simon sighed and they went back out onstage and they finished the show. Simon was completely furious at the record label for what they had put John through, but the ‘Arena’ live show was now filmed and he was glad it was over.

——————

They got back to the hotel and John collapsed on a couch in his room. Andy had helped him inside and get his shoe off of his foot. He looked at Andy with a little panic in his eyes, “I don’t feel so well, Andy.”

Andy worried and sat down next to him, “What is it, Johnny? What’s wrong?”

“My heart, it’s beating so fast…I think I’m having a heart attack…” John worried and he was completely pale and sweating. He held his hand to his chest as he panted for air.

“Jesus effin’ Christ!” Andy panicked as he got the Rock Doc on the phone.

The doctor immediately arrived and listened to John’s heart. He saw John struggling to breathe and John was completely panicked.

“He’s having tachycardia from the mixing of the drugs. Lay him down on the bed,” the doctor ordered.

Andy complied and helped John over to the bed where he looked ashen, sweating and in a panic. The doctor reached in his bag and pulled out a couple of pills. Andy looked at him wide-eyed.

“What are you giving him now??” He worried.

“Just some Valium to slow him down. He’s too high from the coke,” the doctor said nonchalantly.

“NO!! No more drugs! You’re going to kill him!” Andy refused.

The doctor gave John an oxygen mask to help him through his panic attack and John breathed deeply into it as he tried to calm down.

“It’s the only way to slow his heart back down. All the cocaine has made his heart speed up,” the doctor said.

“What the bloody fuck?? This is insanity!” Andy argued but he didn’t want John to suffer anymore either.

The doctor gave John the Valium to calm him down. John took it and several minutes later, his rapid heartbeat began to slow down. Andy worriedly sat next to him on the bed and held his hand. He was so worried about all of the substances that John had mixed in the last 48 hours that he was definitely going to be up all night watching him sleep.

“I’ll stick around a bit to make sure he’s okay,” the doctor said. “But he should be fine.”

“SHOULD be or WILL be??” Andy worried.

“He’ll be fine. But you’ll just need to keep an eye on his breathing tonight,” the doctor replied.

Andy rolled his eyes. He knew John was in worse shape than ever. The doctor practically has him on death’s door with everything he’d given John. He didn’t know what more to do other than get Simon in there. He ran quickly to Simon’s room and banged on the door.

“What the hell, mate?” Grumpy Simon asked after being disturbed by Andy’s frantic knocking.

“It’s John. He had a major panic attack. Now on top of the morphine and coke, the doctor has given him Valium!” he informed him.

“WHAT?? Is he out of his mind??” Simon said as he briskly followed Andy down the hallway back to John’s room.

The doctor was listening to John’s heartbeat as Andy and Simon stormed in.

“Are you trying to bloody kill him??” Simon asked the doctor angrily as he shoved him backwards with both hands.

The doctor fell a step off balance and glared at Simon, “I’m trying to undo what he did to himself! I’m doing my best here!”

“Well pumping him up on more drugs isn’t exactly YOUR BEST!” Simon growled.

John pulled the oxygen mask off of his face and looked tiredly at the three men, “I’m feeling a bit better. I really just need to rest now.”

“Just stay with him tonight and let him get the sleep he needs. Call me if you need anything,” the doctor said with annoyance in his voice and gathered his things and left.

“Okay, you can go to bed, Andy. I’ve got him,” Simon sighed.

“I don’t want you here, Simon! Andy is perfectly capable of taking care of me. Leave NOW,” John insisted.

Simon sighed, “John, please don’t shut me out. I know we had a fight and I know things ended badly, but I’m very worried about you.”

“GO!” John demanded.

Simon looked crestfallen at the floor and then turned on his heel and left the room and went back to his own room. He reluctantly got into bed, but he barely slept that night worrying about John and wishing he could be the one in there watching him.

—————

A couple weeks later, John’s foot was healed and the stitches had been taken out. He was able to walk again and everything was back to normal - except he was still broken up with Simon. They made it a point to purposefully avoid each other unless they absolutely had to talk. 

There was a black tie event to celebrate the release of the ‘Arena’ video and the entire band, management, and the record label were in attendance. John and Simon stood in opposite ends of the room and mingled with the crowd. While John was talking to someone from the record label, he noticed over the man’s shoulder that Simon was flirting with a boy who was much younger than him. John had a hard time keeping up a conversation at that point and excused himself to go sit at the bar. He watched from afar as Simon and the boy were chatting and Simon gently stroked the boy’s face with his finger. John’s eyes glared with fury. He had a mind to go over there and break it up, but he just continued to watch. Soon after, Simon and the boy embraced in a slow kiss and then Simon smiled and took him by the hand to lead him upstairs. The heartache John experienced as he witnessed the entire scene unfold in front of him was too much for him to handle. He told the bartender to just give him the whole bottle of vodka, he needed more than just a couple shots. John nursed his emotional wounds for about 30 minutes when he couldn’t take it anymore. He headed up towards Simon’s room.

Simon and the boy were naked in bed kissing passionately when Simon heard a pounding on the door. Slightly annoyed, Simon looked at his new play thing and smiled, “Hold that thought.”

Simon slipped on a robe and headed to the door to see who the interruption was. He opened it and saw a very drunk John on the other side, still clutching his bottle of vodka. John’s tuxedo was disheveled and his bow tie was untied and draped around his neck.

“John! What are you doing here?” Simon asked wide-eyed and in shock.

“I should ask YOU what you’re doing in here?” John said angrily as he shoved past Simon.

Simon couldn't stop him, John went into the bedroom and saw the boy naked, the bedsheets only covering his erection. John huffed in feigned amusement.

“Really, Simon??” he said as he turned to look at Simon behind him.

“John…this is none of your business. We agreed to see other people,” Simon reminded him.

“No YOU agreed! You were the one who broke up with ME, remember?” John said angrily.

“Please John. Don’t do this here. You’ve had enough to drink and you really should just go to your room and sleep it off,” Simon said, trying to calm him down.

John laughed mockingly in anger as he turned to look at the boy, “Just so you know. He likes rimming. He loves the special thing that I do with my tongue that sends him over the edge. He also likes it when I take his cock so far down my throat that it makes his toes curl.”

The boy just looked at him awkwardly and Simon put a hand on John’s shoulder, “That’s enough, John. Please, let me take you back to your room.”

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” John wheeled around and glared at Simon. “You lost that right when you ripped my heart out of my chest!”

Simon searched for patience. He knew he had hurt John badly and getting angry at him would only hurt him more, “Please, Johnny. Let me help you back to your room.” He begged.

“Why? So you can finish fucking boy wonder??” John growled. “How can you even do this to me?”

“We’re going back to your room. Come on,” Simon said as he took John by the arm.

John stubbornly followed him and they spoke no words as Simon took John back to his own room. Simon helped him lay down on the bed and helped him remove enough clothing that he would be able to comfortably sleep.

“Ok, sleep it off, John. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow,” Simon said as he was itching to get back to what he had started in his own room.

“No….please stay. Don't go,” John begged as he grabbed Simon’s arm. “Just lay with me until I fall asleep. Please!”

“John, you know I can’t do that…”

“You can’t or WON’T?” John said bitterly.

“I’m leaving now and I’m taking this with me,” he said as he grabbed the bottle of Stoli. “We don’t need a repeat performance.”

“Fine, go then. Go back to your play thing. Have a grand time with him while I’m all alone doing nothing but thinking of you and him together,” John said as he looked away from Simon, completely heartbroken.

Simon sighed and stroked John’s face, “Don’t do this to yourself. Please just go to sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

John just grunted at Simon and Simon quietly left John’s room.

——————

The next day the band was gathered in the lobby waiting for the limo to take them to the airport. John was sulking in a chair and Simon came down the elevator with his luggage and set it down with the others. He made it a point not to look at John, the guilt he felt was almost consuming him. But John looked pointedly at Simon with a glare that could pierce right through his soul.

Nick pulled Simon to the side and carefully brought up the subject, “Charley, you know this is bigger than just you and John. This is starting to affect the band. You can’t keep going on ignoring each other.”

Simon rubbed his face and sighed, “I know, Nick, but I can’t stand to be with him anymore if he’s pissed out of his mind every night,” he explained. “I’ve had enough babysitting him. I won’t do it anymore.”

“Well do you have to flaunt other men in front of him? What you did last night was cruel,” Nick mildly scolded him.

“ME?? He was the one that came barging in my room! I can’t help that he saw what he saw!” Simon said, defensively.

“He’s hurting badly, Charley. You can’t see that?” Nick pleaded.

“Of course I know that, but what do you want me to do? I don’t want to be with him when he’s drunk all the time!” Simon explained.

“Talk to him. Ask him to cut back. Do anything you can. This can’t go on and I know you still love him. Just sit him down and talk,” Nick offered.

Simon sighed. Nick was right. He still did love John. His patience had just worn thin with all of John’s drinking.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him. But if we can’t straighten this out, it’s not ME you should be mad at,” Simon warned.

——————-

The limo arrived to take them to the airport where their private jet was waiting for them. The tension was almost palpable between the band as none of them spoke any words on the ride. John just looked out the window at the passing scenery and Simon stared at the floor of the limo, not really knowing what he was going to say to John.

The got to the plane and everyone settled in. After takeoff, Simon went over to where John was sitting and put his hand gently on John’s shoulder.

“Hey, let’s talk,” Simon said softly.

John rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to have another fight with Simon. “We really have nothing to discuss. I’m a drunken mess and you want to see other people, right?” he dripped with sarcasm.

Simon kept his patience in check and sat in the chair opposite of John and looked at him worriedly, “I love you John. You know I do. I’m just sick of dealing with you being drunk all the time. I won’t stand for it.”

John turned his head away and looked out the window of the plane, “Well you made the right decision then. Just leave me alone.”

Simon leaned forward closer to John and took his hands into his own. This made John turn and face Simon, the obvious hurt in his eyes.

“What if you just cut back a bit? I’m not asking you to stop drinking, I’m just asking you that when you’re with me to not get so drunk that I have to carry you into bed,” Simon said pointedly. “I just don’t want to have drunken sex anymore. Can’t you understand that?”

John sat still for a moment and then finally relented, “Fine. So are we still seeing other people or are you going to only be seen with me?” The sarcasm obvious.

“I want you, John. Only you. I just don’t want you if you’re pissed and stumbling all over the place every night,” he explained.

Simon then leaned all the way over to John and placed a soft kiss on his lips. John savored the kiss as he never thought he would be able to kiss Simon again. Simon pulled away and caressed John’s cheek.

“So do we have a deal? When you’re getting into my bed, you’re not going to be wasted every night,” he asked.

“Fine. I guess,” John said, stubbornly.

—————-

After the show the next night the band was in the hotel bar letting off some steam. John was drinking but Simon kept a careful eye on him while he interacted with the rest of their entourage. After awhile he went over to John and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. I think you’ve had enough. Let’s go upstairs to bed,” Simon said softly.

John rolled his eyes, “I’m NOT drunk.”

“I know but you’re getting there. Please stop now and come upstairs with me,” Simon begged.

John reluctantly set his glass down on the bar and stubbornly complied with Simon’s wishes. Simon smiled at him and took John by the hand to take him upstairs. They made their way to Simon’s room and Simon smiled at John and gave him a tender kiss.

“Thank you. I know it took everything in you to stop, but isn’t this much better?” He said softly.

“Yeah, I guess,” John sighed as he removed his shirt.

Simon ran his hands up and down John’s topless waist. He kissed all around his neck and nibbled his way around underneath John’s ear.

“Oh god,” John groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“I want you,” Simon whispered in John’s ear as he started working on John’s pants. He finally got them off and got John completely naked. Simon started to stroke John’s cock while he passionately kissed him.

John groaned into the kiss and helped Simon lift his shirt off over his head. They kissed chest to chest for a minute and then Simon removed the rest of his clothes. Simon led John over to the bed as they continued making out with their naked bodies rubbing together. John slid a hand down and wrapped it around Simon’s erection and stroked him gently. They continued their passionate kissing for several more minutes until neither one of them could stand it anymore.

“I want you inside me,” Simon breathed close to John, pulling away slightly.

John took no time leaning over to the bag next to the bed and pulling out a tube of lubricant and a condom. Simon kissed his way down John’s body and licked the line of hair underneath his belly that led to his crotch. John hissed in pleasure as he felt Simon’s tongue run it’s way down to his cock. Simon took John’s erection into his mouth and started sucking him. John threaded his fingers through Simon’s hair as he looked down at his cock disappearing into Simon’s mouth.

“Fuck…that feels so good,” John whimpered.

Simon pulled his mouth off of John and looked up at him from between his legs and smiled an evil grin, “I just want you nice and ready for me.”

“I’m more than ready,” John grinned back at him. “Come up here and kiss me again.”

Simon complied and they kissed each other wildly as their brains were spinning with all of the sensations between them.

John grabbed the tube of lubrication and slicked some on his fingers. He kissed his way down to Simon’s nipples and sucked on each of them as he stuck a finger inside of Simon.

Simon slammed his eyes closed and arched his back with a hiss, “Oh god, John!” he groaned. “Please, I want your mouth on me!”

John grinned. He had him right where he wanted him. He complied and slid his tongue slowly up Simon’s cock to tease him first. Simon groaned and practically wanted to grab John by the hair and force his mouth onto his cock. But he let John take his time as he felt his finger sliding in and out of his ass.

John finally took Simon into his mouth as a second finger went inside. Simon was at the edge of his orgasm feeling both of the sensations at the same time.

“Please, enough! Fuck me!” he begged.

John pulled his fingers out of Simon and his mouth off of his cock so he could roll on the condom. He pushed Simon’s legs up and over his shoulders as he slowly entered Simon.

“Oh god!!” Simon moaned in pleasure.

John worked his cock into Simon until he was balls deep. He slowly started moving in and out as he leaned down to kiss Simon’s chest.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” John groaned. “I never thought I’d feel this again.” He said as he recalled their breakup.

John started moving his hips faster as Simon pulled him up for a kiss while he got thoroughly fucked. He groaned into John’s mouth and felt himself coming closer to his orgasm. He reached down and started stroking his own cock as John wrapped his hand around Simon’s.

“Are you going to come for me?” John whispered into his ear as he pistoned into Simon’s ass.

“Fuck! I’m so close!” Simon whined.

“Me too. I love you so much, Charley,” John groaned.

That’s all Simon needed to hear. He arched his back and let out a scream as he shot his orgasm between their bodies. John felt Simon’s muscles clench around his cock and he was close to the edge himself.

“I’m gonna come….Oh god!” John cried out as he slammed his eyes closed and released his orgasm into Simon’s ass. He continued to thrust until he was completely spent. He slowly slid out of Simon with a hiss as they parted. John pulled off the condom and tossed it into the nearby trash. Simon got up and grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom to clean them both off. Then he laid back down next to John.

John laid on the bed, completely breathless. Simon turned to John and caressed his cheek, “That was amazing. I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Charley,” John said as he leaned over and they started kissing once again.

They kissed until both of them felt sleepy enough to drift off. They cuddled in one another’s arms and went to sleep.

—————-

The next morning Simon woke up first and watched John while he slept. He smiled at him as he was so proud of John to honor his request to stop drinking so they could be together. He leaned down and gently put a soft kiss on John’s lips. Feeling the sensation, John fluttered his eyes open and then smiled sheepishly at Simon.

“Good morning, love,” Simon smiled as he ran his fingers through John’s hair.

“Morning,” John croaked and was practically purring at Simon stroking his hair.

“Thank you for keeping your word,” Simon softly smiled. “I had such a great time having sex with you sober.”

“I have to admit the sex was much better,” John laughed.

Simon laughed with him and then ran his hand down to John’s cock, “It doesn’t have to be over yet.” he grinned as he started stroking him to get him hard again.

“I never want it to be over,” John said softly. “I want to be with you forever.”

“Keep this up and you’ll have me forever,” Simon agreed and he leaned in to kiss John and then they went for round number two for some good morning sex.


End file.
